Reading The Mark of Athena
by Demigod Princessa Of The Sea
Summary: Gods and Demigods reading the Mark of Athena.
1. Meeting

**This meeting them. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Adding OC's.**

Chapter 1

Mount Olympus, The Winter Solstice, December 8, 1935

The gods were all arguing, the usual.

"STOP CHEATING ON ME!"

"I WON ATHENS FAIR AND SQUARE, FISH BREATH!"

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE SIS, AND NO MORE HAIKUS!"

Hestia was calmly sitting, tending to the hearth.

All of the sudden, a golden light shined at the middle of the throne room. Teenagers fell and Zeus and Poseidon made cushions. Two unlucky teenagers who looked the same, fell on the floor. One of them got up, groaning,but the other was unconscious. Apollo ran to the unconscious boy, but he said,

"I can't heal him for some reason."

The gods looked shocked at this, but Zeus thundered

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The one at the top of the teenagers formation said,

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus, and I want to know what _you_ (she pointed to Hera) have done with my boyfriend."

Next, a boy stepped up and remarked, "Leo Valdez, son of the awesome god Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo 2, and fire user.

A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes stepped up "Piper McLean,daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, and girlfriend of Jason."

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes stepped up. "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor Of the Twelfth Legion, boyfriend of Piper."

A girl with brown hair and silver eyes stepped forward, "Callie Smith, daughter of Hermes and Artemis ." Hermes and Artemis stared at Callie.

Now a girl with curly black hair and stormy gray eyes stepped forward "Zoe Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, and girlfriend of Zachary Williams." Annabeth just stared.

Now only two unconscious teens and the boy remained. So the boy stepped up

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeater of many monsters, Savior of Olympus."

Apollo looked and saw that teenagers had a sign on their chest. "Guys, this says Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson have come from _Tartarus._ They've come from Tartarus. Just then the black-haired one just up and said, "Gaea, leave us alone! Now!"

Everyone jumped when he said Gaea. Poseidon walked over to him but was stopped by him saying "Poseidon,any gods or goddesses, help me! She's torturing me! I need help!"

Percy stopped and just had his eyes fill with vacancy and he fell. Poseidon rushed over and caught him. He whispered, "Percy, Percy wake up!"

Percy woke up,jumped, and said, "Poseidon, you're helping me?"

Then he saw Annabeth on the ground and did a double take. "Chimera, Annabeth, oh, the pain! Help her." He growled to Apollo. When she woke up, Percy grabbed her and kissed her. "Annabeth, how are you? That Chimera got you bad."

"I'm good." She said and then she saw the gods. She said,

"Hey mom."

Then a note fell on the floor and she picked it up.

_Hello, gods, goddesses, Demigods, and heroes._

_ It's a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood, but time has stopped_

_you have to read theses books or our reign will be topped._

_save the future, fix the past (got this from infintiy ring)_

_You'll have a blast._

_ Percy's you will feel all the pain you feel in the book, you will feel here_

_that is quite queir . _

_ Apollo and Hermes the second and third awesome gods_

_ p.s. Don't feel sad, Percy._

_ P.P.S. You are our favorite hero._


	2. Fun!

**Hey Everyone! Reading the Mark of Athena here! Second Chapter! I know its been a long time, but there is testing! OC's and new gods in next chapter!**

By the time everyone had gotten onto a comfortable chair or couch, Zeus, the first one reading, had the book in his hand. All the gods had shrunken down to human size. The ones who had kids sat next to them. Zeus started reading, his booming voice filling the throne room.

"This is the summary." Zeus said.

"Wait, Dad, don't read the summary! It'll give it all away!Just read." Thalia said.

"Ok" He Said

**Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was ready for anything.**

Percy chuckled, "I thought she was from the future she knew so much."

**She'd paced the deck of their flying warship,**

"WOw! You have a flying ship!" Apollo yelled.

**the Argo 2, checking and double-checking the ballistae were locked down.**

"Annabeth, why are you checking so much?" Percy asked.

"Just in case, okay?" she said without looking at him.

**She confirmed that the white "We come in peace" flag was flying from the mast.**

"wait, you're probably wondering how I'm here, so I'll tell you." Callie started, "mom and dad, weeelllll, they fell in love, and created me because they're gods, you know. now that that's under control, continue."

**She reviewed the plan with the rest of -and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. **

"Wow, Annabeth." Percy chuckled, "That is a lot of plans."

Annabeth blushed.

**Most important, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships. The last thing they needed as they flew a magical Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "Die!"**

"I would watch that!", Apollo chuckled, an image in his mind.

Everyone chuckled at that, and Percy, who sat next to Annabeth, fell off his chair.

**Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched since dissipated, at least for now. **

Percy spared her a worried look.

** The warship descended through the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? **

** The _Argo 2_ definitely did to look friendly. Two hundred feet long, with a bronze plated hull, mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for a figurehead, and two rotating ballistae amidships that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete ... well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the neighbors.**

Everyone laughed, with this time Apollo falling out of his throne.

**Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads-up. She'd asked Leo to defend one of his special inventions - a holographic scroll- to alert their friends inside the camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull- WASSUP? with a smiley face- but Annabeth vetoed the idea. ****  
**

"Party Pooper." Percy pouted (Mouthful!)

**She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of Humor. **

"hey! We do not have no humor!" Jason yelled.

Annabeth blushed again. "Sorry" she said.

**Too late to turn back now. ****  
**

** The clouds broke around their hull, revealing the gold-and green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard rail. **

** Her three crew mates took their places. **

** Hey! It's Demigod Princessa of the Sea here. Sorry about not updating, but I'm getting frustrated with this story. I'm taking a break from it. Sorry! **


End file.
